


Liebling

by nekoii



Series: 007 Games 2017 [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Germany, Holiday, M/M, Rope Bondage, WAFF, silk rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoii/pseuds/nekoii
Summary: Bonn, Germany - 10 years onFor the end of Fluff Week !!!Also for Fluff table prompt - Holiday & Anniversary (free space prompt)





	Liebling

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for the 007 Games-Fest 2017 on Tumblr hosted by Mi6-Cafe)  
> Un-beta'ed

* * *

 

The trip was long overdue. James had intended to whisk Q away on their 10th anniversary, even prepared a clever poem to go with the bouquet he had ordered. But alas, his carefully arranged words on binary and commemorations had to be delayed.

As a retired double oh, James found himself often being called up on sudden stand-by duties when M had this urgent meeting or that important gala to attend. Q having to oversee several double oh’s, whose missions all happened to coincide on that particular date, didn’t help either.

The moment they were cleared for leave, James whisked them straight to the airport from MI6. He had everything packed and ready, and even though he was in his fifties he was still quicker on his feet than a sleep deprived quartermaster.

Having landed in Germany just that morning, and checked into a hotel that was utterly indulgent. James accidentally let slip that he had a special date planned for the next day. Q spent much of the afternoon wheedling James for information, which eventually lead to their writhing bare bodies on the balcony lounge.

They managed to tear apart long enough to check out the pool-bar, confusing the poor german patrons when their bickering was followed by heated kisses. James swept Q back to their room where they didn’t even make it to the bed. Still half dressed and spent on the bedroom floor, the darker hues of the setting sun painted quite the picture of them and their tangled limbs.

Dinner was a sweet candle lit affair in the privacy of their bedroom. Which meant more wheedling from Q who hadn’t managed to get a peep out of James. Dessert provided the perfect cover for James to evade said questions, followed by a particularly overzealous bout of sex which had Q falling asleep promptly after.

Smug that he still had it in him, James made a few phone calls, before curling up around his lover for the night.

-

“Technically, it’s just a weekend trip.” James sighed, the sides of his eyes crinkling at Q’s petulant look. Their debate - if the present trip should be called a holiday or a weekend getaway. 

“Holiday.” Q repeated, quite adamantly. “Four full days - and I trust R to not call me - I’m definitely calling this a holiday.”

“Is she ready to step down an alphabet then?” James steered. 

“We’ll see won’t we?” Q smirked, appearing very smug about something. James bumped Q against his hip, chuckling as Q huffed indignantly and looped an arm around the retired agent’s waist. Falling back to their comfortable banter as they walked on.

“Where are you taking me?” Q asked curiously, after several minutes of walking with no sight of the cafe James had mentioned.

“You’ll see.” James grinned as he led them to turn the corner, onto the street he had specifically picked out for this.

“Oh,  _James_.” Q sighed, stopping right there on the sidewalk as he stared upwards. 

The dark wood of the tall trees stretched out on both sides of the whole street, their branches stretching across, heavy with pink blossoms. In full bloom, the cherry blossoms stretched like a canopy, shading cars and cafes alike.

Q seemed content to stand and stare, with his hand against the small of Q’s back, James led him towards the cafe. They had a table reserved for them, with a full view of the blossoms. Not an easy feat considering the holiday peak season. But totally worth it as he found himself on the receiving end of one of Q’s rare simpering smiles. James lips still tingled with the long kiss Q had given him, not bothering to reign in the pure delight shining in his eyes.

Heartened by the gorgeous ambiance, and a perfect cup of tea, Q turned positively charming. Their usual snark filled banter gave way for warm exchanges that was downright sappy, but they were both enjoying it too much to care. With his dark curls tousled in the passing breeze, looking relaxed and positively radiant. James found it hard not to fall all over again for the quartermaster.

His gaze lingered over Q, his thick curls messy as always, pale complexion void of any spots, and a jawline that appeared sharper with age. James once had pointed out how he was way past his prime while Q was on the cusp of his. Q had laughed, then proceeded to challenge James to a showdown of optimal performance.

The years were kinder on Q than they were on James. Ten, glorious, years it had been. James often feels a wonder with how, at more than half a century, he’d be this content and settled. Not only alive, but with a heart so full, that all his little broken pieces never mattered.

“I planted a neat little bug in our systems.” Q stated suddenly, sipping his tea as he gazed up at the blossoms hanging overhead. 

James blinked, his brain grappling to change gears from the beauty his eyes was feasting on, and any possible insects that may be afloat. Barking out a laugh when he caught on to what Q meant.

“They haven’t called you yet?” James asked, amused at the gleeful look overcoming Q’s features. 

“No,” Q hummed thoughtfully, “but I did get a text from R, who’s quite insistent I enjoy my holiday.” 

“And have you enjoyed yourself,  _Liebling_.” James asked, loving how a simple german endearment could tease a blush from a 40-year old man.

“I have, very much indeed.” Q smiled warmly as he met James’s eye. The thought of what he had planned for later must have given him away. After so many years, Q caught on to even the slightest of tells.

“Somehow it feels like you’re buttering me up for something?” Q sighed - fond - despite the suspicious narrow of his eyes. James had been absolutely obliging the entire trip.

“Nothing you won’t like,  _Liebling._ “ James smirked back. “Nothing you won’t like.” 

* * *

“Honestly James, did you really have to go through all this trouble?” Q groused as they got into bed that evening. The oak poster bed had a subtle elegance, none of those heavy drapes, but sturdy enough for the silk ropes James had coiled beautifully on the overhead frame.

Ropes and bindings were something James liked very much, but Q not so. Only because he bruised so easily, and they usually left him feeling quite stiff the morning after. He needed his arms supple for the demands of his everyday job. Not achy, even if they ached in a pleasant way. 

However, with nothing planned for the next day, except their evening flight back. The thought of that delightful ache, and an indulgent day spent in bed had Q’s heart racing in anticipation. It took some restraint to not strip too quickly the moment he saw James lay those silken thick coils on the bed.

“Really.” Q deadpanned, expression carefully uninterested. Yet leaning comfortably atop the thousand thread count sheets, completely naked, and very interested.

“Of course.” James replied charmingly. His thumb going over Q’s knuckles soothingly, as his lips ghosted over an earlobe. 

Q’s eyes fluttered shut, letting his head fall back as he breathed deeply. James hands closing firmly around slender wrists, slowly raising them up. Deftly looping the overhanging ropes to suspend Q’s wrists in a tight hold above his head.

“Relax.” James deep voice rumbling against Q’s neck, pliantly tilted to give the man more room. Q tested the strength of the bonds on his wrists, arching his back to feel its pull as he felt the smooth material against his thigh. With his leg folded, calf to thigh, James soon had Q’s ankle bounded just below the curve of his buttock. James nipped at an inner thigh, earning a shuddering breath from the man below him. Leaving a trail of red marks back up to that lovely unmarked skin of his lover’s clavicle. Before sucking larger marks onto Q’s shoulders and neck. 

“James.” Q gasped, hazel green eyes looking pleadingly to James. For what, he himself wasn’t sure. 

“Relax, _Liebling_.” James smiled deviously, inciting a shiver in the body beneath his. “I’ll take care of you.”  

Blue eyes lit up, when Q blinked slowly with the barest nod, breathing deeply again. Surrender had never felt so good.

* * *

End

 


End file.
